


Watching you leave

by Casimania



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fictober 2020, Goodbyes, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: A teary-eyed goodbye between Maze and Eve.Written for Fictober 2020, prompt #01 "No, come back!”
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fictober20





	Watching you leave

With a shake of his shoulders Lucifer's wings sprung free and he watched Amenadiel do the same and take off, before following him he turned to Maze with an outstretched arm and a determined expression. A silent nod passed between them and she started making her way towards him, but before she could get any closer, Eve broke in a sprint towards her and latched on her arm when she reached her side. 

"Wait—no, come back!” She pressed her forehead on Maze's shoulder and bit back a sob, _it wasn't fair_ , it was a Celestial war, how could she expect to survive it? "Please Maze, you don't have to do it, stay here, stay with me". _Please don't go_. 

"I don't _have_ to do this Eve, I _want_ to, I _need_ to." She twisted in Eve's grasp until she could reach under her chin and tilt her face up. "I have so much making up to do and- for the very first time I know _exactly_ what I want, and I won't let any power-hungry bastard in Heaven or Hell take it from me." 

She pressed her lips on Eve's and wiped her tears away with a thumb. "I'm Mazikeen of the fucking Lilim, I _will_ come back, no one can keep me from you." And she grinned down at Eve with such conviction she almost believed it possible. 

Almost. 

She knew exactly what she wanted for the first time since her creation too- and it was slipping right through her fingers right before her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. "I just found you, I don't want to lose you!" 

Maze held her tighter as another sob threatened to wrack her body. "I don't want to lose you either, this is why I'm doing this, I can protect you and I will." 

They kissed again and this time Eve grabbed Maze's face put all of herself into it. It was a frantic and desperate thing and Eve soon found herself gasping through the tears. She barely registered the hushed whispers behind them, her eyes were trained on Maze's as they broke apart, it could very well be the last chance she got the chance to do it. She wanted her face burned into her brain, there was no loop to lose herself into to keep the memories of their happiest moments together fresh in the mind like in Heaven. The tears had stopped coming but her heart still felt like a piece of it was being torn away again.

Lucifer joined Maze's side and Eve felt Chloe's hands rest on her shoulders at the same time and she backed into her comforting presence as Lucifer spread his wings once more and took off into the sky with Maze. Eve looked at them without blinking until her eye burned and they disappeared out of thin air. 

She looked up at Chloe with a teary eyed frown. "Do you think they will truly come back?" 

Chloe squeezed her shoulder with a hand and dried her own tears with the back of the other. "They promised, didn't they?" 

They did, she just had to believe in it. Eve gave Chloe a thankful, put a hand over hers hers and they gazed together again up at the sky, even if Lucifer and Maze were already long gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eve just came back from her self-discovery trip and now Maze has to leave after going through her own self-discovery moment :(


End file.
